<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Random Soudam oneshot by LocalPlanetMan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604875">Random Soudam oneshot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalPlanetMan/pseuds/LocalPlanetMan'>LocalPlanetMan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BL, Bisexual Tanaka Gundham, Fluff, Gay Kazuichi Soda, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, m/m - Freeform, soudam - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalPlanetMan/pseuds/LocalPlanetMan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A stressed Souda is unexpectedly met with an oddly loving Gundham when he enters his dorm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Random Soudam oneshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Souda came back to his dorm after working on a new project with Miu just to find Gundham had somehow made his way into his dorm before him.</p>
<p>"D-DUDE!! How the hell did you get in here?!?!?!" Souda was genuinely afraid to know the answer but asked nonetheless "The method in which i used to manifest myself in this space would be too complex for a mere mortal like you to understand" Gundham stated as he stood up and crossed his arms like it was *his* room he was standing in "I have no idea what that means but why the heck are you here?" Souda sat down on his bed as he asked the question hoping to not get some weird cryptic answer from the other boy. </p>
<p>"I'm here because I heard from the GODS OF DARKNESS that you've been stressed as of recently" Extra emphasis on gods of darkness of course, "Well fuck you a n d your gods of darkness im fi-" before he even finished his sentence Gundham had wrapped his hands around his waist and pulled him into a hug "There there mortal, I am here for you" Gundham wasn't very good at comforting without breaking his whole persona but truly he was trying and Souda actually thought it was kinda nice considering he was usually one to get pushed away rather than held close. </p>
<p>"Gundham I-" He held the taller boy a little tighter as tears spilled from his eyes, the truth was he was more than stressed, on top of constantly working, Miu was leaving the workload all to him and whenever she came back she would just bully him with whatever friend she had along with her while making whatever stupid side invention she wanted "Ah! What is it my dearest?" Souda looked up at him startled "D-Dearest?!" he still had tears running down his face but truly he was a sight, he was normally such a easygoing seemingly idiotic boy and to see him run-down and hurt while clinging onto someone he thought his enemy was seemingly way out of character, Gundham felt chills roll down his arms at the sight "Do you think a dark prince such as I would show pity to just any mortal, I see you as my beloved do you not see me the same?"</p>
<p>Souda REALLY had to take a moment to process "G-Gundham do... do you like me?" His eyes sparkled hoping the boy would say yes as he slowly backed away from the hug, he became somewhat attached to Gundham somewhere along the line and wished he didn't, the ways he interacted with Sonia bothered him not because it was Sonia but because Gundham seemed to like her more and more while he just slowly fell for him.</p>
<p>"Of course my love, I understand if you dont return my f-" Souda cut him off with a kiss, similar to what he did Gundham did to him with the hug, Souda's face was red as anything seeing as he didn't expect himself to do this right now.</p>
<p>Gundham grabbed a hold of the other boy's waist and gently pull apart from the kiss, looking down at the gorgeous specimen he was hoping to soon call his partner "Gundham I- of course i feel the same dumbass" Souda let his true feelings slide off his lips as he looked into his eyes watching as Gundham covered his face with his scarf "Do you wish to be my partner Souda? We could RULE THE KINGDOM BESIDE ONE ANOTHER AND RAISE TRRUUUEE HELL!" Sure he was dramatic but Souda didn't mind, he loved him after all "Of course I'll rule with you Gundham" He said with a smile "good" Gundham replied, pulling him into another hug as they just stood there together, they didn't need anything or anyone else, they just needed each other now in this moment.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was put together at 1 am so im horribly sorry if it's poorly written I wrote this for a friend (And my own guilty pleasure) so &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>